Iain Gregory
Iain was a player first introduced in the second season of The Butler Games. He was the fifth player eliminated from the competition. Season Two (Second Chance Summer) Iain began the game in a strong position, instantly joining an alliance with Barnie, Dan and Johannah. He was separated from half of his alliance in the tribal twist, which saw him join the red tribe alongside Tom, Lindsey, Ben and ally Johannah. When his tribe lost in a Battleflip tribal challenge, Iain and the two other new players on his tribe banded together to vote Tom out of the game. He also received a vote himself from tribe member Lindsey. Iain was safe in round two, when his tribe won immunity in The Egg and Spoon Race. In round three, he was eliminated from the Know it All Knockout competition by Lisa, who was targeting him for elimination. After Barnie won individual immunity, Iain voted with the majority of the house to eliminate Lindsey from the game. He also received a vote in this elimination ceremony, this time from ally Johannah. In round four, Lindsey returned to the game after a Dice, Dice, Baby Battle Back competition and became co-head of house with Barnie. She nominated Iain and Johannah for elimination, whilst Barnie nominated Kwok and Ben. During the Fear Pong veto competition, Iain was eliminated 3rd and claimed the 'Drink, Bitch' prize in which he had to put on a hula girl outfit and serve the other players drinks. Unable to veto his nomination, Iain was voted out in a double elimination with a minority vote of 2 out of 8 votes. He was the last eliminated player to receive a parting gift and chose the vote multiplier. He awarded this to Lindsey. After his elimination, Iain happened upon the hidden immunity idol, hidden in the bathroom. As he had already been eliminated from the competition, the idol was useless to him. Instead he showed the idol to former alliance member, Barnie, who was already in possession of an idol won in the Fear Pong veto challenge. In the Scrabble Scramble veto competition, Iain played on behalf of Ben but failed to beat a 7-letter word. In the semi-final Battleflip competition, he was chosen to compete alongside Johannah and Dan. It came down to Ryan and Iain in a very tense neck-and-neck flip, with Ryan just beating him. In the final vote, he voted for Barnie to be crowned the winner. The Butler Games: Blood vs Water (Season Four) Iain played the game on behalf of the water tribe, along with fellow season two alums Barnie and Lindsey. When his tribe lost the first tribal challenge, The Egg Hunt, Iain was unaware that his tribe were considering eliminating him from the game. Emma had rallied Lindsey and Kate to eliminate either Barnie or Iain from the game, but Barnie convinced her that Iain was the bigger threat, whilst hatching a plan to blindside Emma instead. At the elimination ceremony, Iain received only one vote. In the second round, Iain was convinced by Barnie to throw The Stack Exchange tribal challenge, in order to eliminate new Water tribemate, Dan, from the game. After losing the challenge, Iain chose not to follow through with the original plan, and instead voted alongside Dan to eliminate Barnie from the game. It is unknown if Iain knew that Dan had a hidden immunity idol, or if he was simply just trying to mess with the veteran player. In the third round, Iain was the source of great controversy due to a cheating scandal in the Scrabble Scramble tribal challenge. When the time ran out, any letter that did not make it into the bowl did not count, however Josh returned with a letter after the time had gone, he then passed it to Iain who then sneaked into the bowl. Several members of the Blood tribe witnessed this, in particular Martyn and Katy, and demanded that Water was punished for breaking the rules. After deliberation, it was decided that one letter would be removed from Water at random. In the double elimination vote which followed, Iain voted to eliminate his accuser from the game. Iain remained on the Water tribe following the tribal switch and competed with them in the Battleflip tribal challenge. Despite an early lead by the Blood tribe, Iain was able to close the gap and secure a victory when he correctly spelled the correct word - 'Origin'. When the merge took place, Iain tried to lay low and remained in the garden for most of the remaining game. He was chosen to compete against battlebacker Barnie in the Blow Ball immunity challenge and knocked his former ally out of the challenge. Iain was then knocked out himself, losing immunity to Dan. Prior to the elimination ceremony, the other players told Iain they were voting for either Josh or Kate, but they had instead pulled the former Water tribemates in to eliminate Iain's ally Barnie from the game. In the Dice, Dice, Baby immunity challenge, Iain lost and was subsequently voted out at the elimination ceremony with 4 votes cast against him. All jurors returned to compete in the CorrectFOUR tribal challenge, which resulted in more cheating allegations against the Water tribe. Tribemates were not allowed to confer their answers, but allegations were made when Martyn accidentally gave the correct answer to Iain. Blood actively fought for the Water tribe to lose their turn, and an argument ensued between players, resulting in Martyn leaving the challenge and not returning for the elimination vote. In the final vote, Iain voted for Chris to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. The Butler Games: AllStars (Season Five) At the start of season five, Iain was chosen to compete on behalf of Team Lindsey, alongside Lindsey, Rachel, Olly and Tom. Despite being chosen to run twice, Iain's tribe lost the Battleflip Relay tribal challenge when Tom was unable to reveal the letters fast enough. When Dan was chosen as Head of House, Iain presumed he would be safe, having worked with him and Barnie in a previous season. However, this was not the case and Dan nominated him alongside Lindsey. As he was already nominated, Iain did not compete in the Give-Wrapped legacy challenge In the Tic Tac Throw Power of Veto challenge, he survived two rounds of the tournament style challenge, beating both Dan and Ryan before being eliminated by teammate Olly. Iain was on the block against Lindsey, Rachel and Lisa, a vote which divided the game four ways. With only 3 votes from his fellow nominees, Iain was the first player eliminated from The Butler Games: Allstars. He returned to the game twice following his elimination. The first was during the Battleback, where he was unable to outlast his fellow jurors during the Dice, Dice, Baby challenge. He also returned for the Hide and Go Veto challenge, where he found the final envelope and eliminated Barnie from the challenge. Iain was also one of the answers during the Fallen Friends veto challenge, with the clue The game had just begun and you all raced in relay, with a majority vote you sent this player away... referring to his elimination in the first round. Iain's legacy was not unleashed upon the game. His legacy was 'Finders Keepers' inspired by him finding the first ever immunity idol, but having to give it away as he was in the jury. This legacy would have introduced a 'secret veto' into the game, where the player who found out could use it secretly to veto any of the nominations. In the final vote, Iain voted for Tom to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Allstars Awards In season two, Iain was awarded the 'Bullet Dodger' award for being the most targeted player. Despite official targets being equal this season, Iain received votes at every elimination ceremony where he was eligible to receive votes, making him the most targeted player. In season four, Iain was awarded the 'Floaters better grab a life vest' award for 'floating' through the season. Iain was not perceived as a big threat due to his lack of strategy and was not often consulted about voting. He spend most of his game in the garden, trying to convince other players to go into town. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Iain was the first new player to have received a vote in The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer. * The first player to ever find a hidden immunity idol. However, as he found this whilst serving in the jury, he shared the location of the idol with former alliance member Barnie. * Iain did not stay for the final vote during The Butler Games: Allstars and instead ranked the final 3 players in order of preference to win. The finalist with the highest ranking gained his vote. Olivia was the top of his list, with Tom second and season winner Olly last. Category:Iain Gregory Category:Season Two Players Category:Male Players Category:Season Four Players Category:Season Five Players Category:Veteran Players